The Greatest Knot They Ever Tied
by by-all-accounts-unforgettable
Summary: The untold story of Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta.
1. The Reaping

_Hey everyone, this is my best friend and I's first attempt at fanfic writing, it will start at Finnick's reaping and go through till the end of Mockingjay. We are going to stick to canon as much as possible… Also, we will be alternating views every chapter or few chapters. Reviews would be really appreciated and hope you enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: We do not own The Hunger Games, we can thank Suzanne Collins for creating this amazing trilogy._

* * *

**FINNICK**

"Finnick! Finnick! Get up already! You have to wake up!" My little sister Kailani yells through my bedroom door. The words swirl around in my head before they actually register, and then I realise. It's the morning of the twenty third day of the sixth month of the year. Today's the reaping, and I've slept in.

"Shit," I say to myself as I leap out of bed, falling onto the clothes Kailani laid out for me. "Shit, shit, shit!" I yell. My family can't be made to suffer for this. We've already lost enough. I hurry, clumsily dressing myself, and then redressing myself when I realise my underpants are on backwards.

"Finnick, we've been trying to get you up for the last half an hour! We have to leave, now!" My father bellows as he barges into my room. His expression soon shifts as he digests the situation, noticing he has just walked in on me stark naked from the waist down. "Oh."

I collapse into laughter before managing to contain myself and finish getting ready, and then we're out the door. There's a dirty old mirror by the side of the footpath on the way, which I use to examine my appearance, since I didn't really get the chance back home. "Do I look okay?" I ask my family tentatively.

"You always look okay Finnick," Kailani laughs.

"You get that from your mother," my father interjects, solemnly.

At the mention of my mother, Kailani abruptly stops laughing and tears start to well up. My mother passed away seven years ago, and Kailani still hasn't forgiven herself. It was summer, and we were all playing down by the beach happily, until Kailani swam out too far and got caught in a rip. She was only three, and not a strong enough swimmer to drag herself back in from the waves. My mother, being the first one to notice she was in trouble, responded by diving into the sea with no regard for her own safety. She managed to rescue Kailani, but while keeping her afloat swallowed too much seawater and as a result, drowned.

Sensing the effect his words had on Kailani my father placed a comforting arm on her shoulder and asked if she wanted a piggy back the rest of the way to the square, which she accepted. Since we were running late already, it wasn't one of my father's best ideas, but it didn't matter. Kailani being happy did, and if this helped then I would by no means get in the way.

We arrive in the square within a few minutes, just in time too. My father and sister go off searching through the crowd for Kari, my father's best friend, and his daughter Annie who is the same age as Kailani and her best friend. I get to the Peacekeepers as they're marking the last few names off and pant "Finnick Odair" as they prick my finger and take a small sample of blood. I wince before making my way over to the 14 year old boys section. I'm glad Kailani doesn't have to go through this for another two years.

Our district escort, Xanthius Hontooshrue makes his way up on stage, looking as cheery as anyone with purple skin and tiger print eyes can look. I've never really understood why so many citizens of the Capitol choose to surgically alter themselves. Personally, I think tiger print hair is a pretty stupid look but no one asked my opinion, I guess.

Xanthius is followed by this year's mentors, Mags and Satlada. I feel immediate sympathy for the tribute forced to be mentored by Satlada, who is possibly the most menacing of all our past victors. I have a feeling she's undergone surgery and altered her hair colour too, because no one from district four has natural black hair, or a nose so bird-like.

No one really knows much about Mags since she likes to keep to herself. My father used to tell me stories about how beautiful she once was, and then age got the better of her. She won the 11th Hunger Games at the age of 16, which means she's been alive to witness every murder these games have caused. I think out of the two mentors this year, she is definitely the better one since she has more experience and most likely, compassion.

Silence falls over the square as Xanthius taps on the microphone, making a horrible screeching sound. "Ugh," I moan, covering my ears.

"Woops sorry about that," he chirps with his ridiculous capitol accent. Looking somewhat embarrassed, he continues "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour! It's time to find out who the honour of being District 4s tributes for the 65th Hunger Games will be passed onto this year, and as always, ladies first."

He glides to the left of his microphone and plunges his hand into the big glass bowl containing the girl's names. His hand lingers in there for just a bit too long and he finally decides on a slip. Looking absolutely giddy with excitement, and obviously ignorant of the fact he is basically sending this girl to her death if she's not a career, he opens the slip and reads out the name.

"Quinn Hahli!"

As the girls in the 16 year old section make a clear path for the new District 4 tribute to walk through I catch a glimpse of her.

Once she has mounted the stage, all blood drained from her face, it is obvious no one is going to volunteer for her. She is quite thin with brown eyes – which are quite clearly filling with tears - , red hair and definitely not a career. She can't win these games without a miracle, and she knows it.

"Now, the boys!" Xanthius announces.

This time, he crosses to the right and places his hand into the boy's bowl. He grabs one straight away, as silence once again rains over the square. I hold my breath, even though I'm confident I won't get picked. My name is only in there 6 times, which is a lot less than some of the boys, but there is still that underlying fear. Once again he is back at the microphone, and then I hear the name of the boy whose life has now changed forever.

"Finnick Odair!"


	2. Saying Goodbye

_Thank you for the people who have already favourited and followed this story! We will upload new chapters as soon as we can write them and are happy with them, which hopefully won't be too long in between each. This chapter and the first chapter are a bit short, but they will get longer after this one. Sorry this chapter has taken so long we haven't been able to get together and write they won't take so long from here on out._

_Just to be clear Annie's father is called Kari and its pronounced Ka-ri, just in case anyone thought it was something else… Happy reading and please review!_

* * *

**FINNICK**

I hear a high-pitched scream intertwined with a sob and immediately recognize it as Kailani. I feel my stomach drop. My name. He said _my_ name.

I snap myself out of whatever daze I was in to realise the Games have already started. I can't appear weak because that will just make me an easy target. Gathering as much courage as I can, I make my way onto the temporary stage outside of our Justice Building. Once I'm up there, I scan the crowd and find my father, Kailani, Kari and Annie. My father is trying to clear his face of all emotion but the pain in his eyes is unmistakable, even from this distance. His only son is being taken off to die. Kari is responding similarly, because he kind of views me as the son he never got the chance to have. Kailani has buried herself into my father's shirt, clinging to him like he's the only thing keeping her upright. But then again, he probably is.

And then there's Annie. She's always tried to put on a strong front and hide her emotions, but those piercing green eyes that I first saw 10 years ago are once again revealing everything. I watch as she gives in to the glistening tears that are starting to make watery tracks down her face, much like Kailani, and I'm overcome with a desire to protect them from this pain.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Shake hands!" Xanthius exclaims happily. I hide the sentiment and we oblige. I give Quinn a subtle grin, seeing the utter terror in her expression and hoping that I may have made her feel a little better. She forces a smile, and I immediately empathize, feeling even worse for her than I originally had.

"I present to you the District 4 tributes for the 65th annual Hunger Games, Quinn Hahli and Finnick Odair!" Xanthius announces with finality. Now, being ushered into the Justice Building by peacekeepers to say our final goodbyes, the last thing I see is Kailani and Annie holding each other.

Quinn and I are escorted down a white panelled hallway with royal blue carpet until we reach the end, where two doors are located. She's taken into the left, and me, the right. The room is fairly bare, with only a velvet couch under a window, overlooking the ocean, and full bookshelves that line the walls.

It isn't long before I have my first visitors and, predictably, it's my father and Kailani.

"I don't want you to go Finnick, it's not fair!" Kailani manages to get out between sobs. Her eyes are puffy and pleading, so before she can say anymore I envelop her in a hug and hope she calms down a bit.

"Finnick, I know this is a shock for you. It is for us too. But you can win this if you set your mind to it, you're strong, and you're smart, and we believe in you." His voice cracks on the last part and he gives into the sheets of tears in his eyes.

"I love you both so, so much. No matter what happens on the screen, always remember that." That was all I could get out without breaking down. I had to be strong for the cameras that would descend at the train station.

"Your mother would be incredibly proud of the man you've become Finnick, I know I am. Your sister and I will be watching. Just remember that we love you more than anything. You can do this."

Kailani mumbles something into my shirt that I just manage to understand. "Please come home to us, Fin." Hearing the pain and vulnerability in my little sister's voice makes my heart break. I have to win. I have to come back home to my family.

"Oh, I'll be back, Lani," I give her a cocky but unsure smile. It seems to do the trick, and she immediately brightens up a little. Her smile makes me feel better, and so we both just stand there grinning at each other madly until there's a pounding on the door, and with that, the peacekeepers burst in informing us that our time is up. We're all telling each other how much we mean to one another and love each other until the door is shut and I'm left alone, not knowing if that was my final glimpse of my family.

Just seconds after the door has shut, it slams back open and Travis is shoved in. "Bloody assholes," he mutters as the Peacekeepers retreat, giving us privacy.

He's one year younger than me, but still the closest friend I have. We're basically brothers, having grown up working and playing together out on my father's fishing boat. Travis is different to all the other people I know, with dark, curly hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Good to see you Trav," I laugh at him. For some reason his negativity amuses me, particularly since I'm the one about to go and, quite possibly, die. "Come to see me before I go to my deathbed?"

"Oh please," he smirks, "you know you're guaranteed sponsors: one, because you're from District 4, and two, well… have you had a look at yourself in the mirror lately?"

"I did actually, on the way here…"

Travis laughs and punches me on the arm jokingly. "You know what I mean, you'll be fine. In fact, you'd better win this thing, because I am not hauling in the fish all by myself!"

"How could I possibly leave the poor fish alone with you, you'd find some way to drown them!" I give him a cocky grin and then the Peacekeepers are back, with their usual politeness, to escort Travis away.

A few minutes of nervous silence pass and then I can hear shouting outside. It's Kari!

"You don't understand, you dickhead! I have to see him; he's my best friend's son!"

I quietly laugh to myself. Typical Kari. He's always had a bit of a temper, especially around the peacekeepers. I remember a conversation we had what seems like a decade ago, regarding the law enforcement in District 4, "They think they run this nation when really, they're oblivious to the fact that they're all just puppets of the Capitol," he'd said with an amused face.

Suddenly the door handle rattles and Kari bursts in, looking agitated. Annie trails along behind him, with a worried expression.

"Finnick!" the desperation in Kari's voice is evident and I am quickly encircled in a massive bear hug. "I thought they weren't going to let us see you…" He's started to tear up.

"Well you're here now," I say in the happiest voice I can conjure up.

"Yeah, I guess we are... Now you listen to me, okay? I just want to say, I love you like you're my own son, Finnick. You're a strong young man, mentally and physically. Just remember to find water as soon as you can, shelter and no matter what, don't try to light a fire at night, it's just common sense. You know how many kids have died in past games because of that… You have a shot at this."

"Thanks, Kari, you have no idea how much I appreciate it." I say whilst giving him a reassuring look.

Then I catch sight of Annie again for the first time since they entered, in her father's shadow holding his hand. Her skin is as white as paper and it looks like she's seen a ghost. She stands there in a white dress with her dark flowing hair piled in twists and curls upon her head looking so young and pure.

"Finnick?" she says with the same vulnerability that Kailani did.

"Annie?" I answer, with a smile on my face, trying to show her that her worry is unnecessary.

"Do you have to leave?" In that instant, I realize just how innocent and untainted Annie is, and it makes me even more determined to survive, to come back to District 4.

"I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone, Annie. They can't get rid of me that easily," I beam at her, soothingly.

Before we know it Kari and Annie are being escorted out of the room. I get a fleeting last look at Annie as she walks down the hall, and I swear to myself to make it home, no matter what it takes.

No more visitors show up so I spend the last 10 minutes alone, but I'm kind of glad because I'm pretty close to losing it and tired of putting on a brave face for everyone. Xanthius pops his head around the door and, in his usual chirpiness, informs me that we have to leave for the train station. I meet Quinn out in the corridor, and am surprised to see that she looks almost calm. "Ready for this?" I ask.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replies.

We turn and exit the Justice Building, following our escort into a black car, which I assume will transport us to our train out of here. The car is started by a capitol driver and then we're on our way. As we drive along the sandy track through the more wealthy part of our district we see that it is lined with people wanting to see us off and wish us luck. And while it comforts me that everyone seems to believe in us and think we have a chance of bringing home a victor this year, it also unsettles me because it makes my going off to the games more real.

After 5 minutes of driving we arrive at the station. Although our train station isn't as immaculate as the ones in 1 and 2, it's definitely better kept than some of the poorer Districts, Even if I do only catch glimpses of them once a year. There are 5 concrete steps leading up to a 20 metre long platform, with a central small room for the peacekeeper that controls the trains. The roof over the top of the platform is made of a plain, cheap-looking grey tin.

Quinn and I both open our doors simultaneously and the noise from all the people immediately floods our ears. By our sides appear 4 peacekeepers and Xanthius who all escort us up to the door of the train. We go to walk inside, happy that we will finally be able to have some privacy, but Xanthius stops us.

"Turn around you two; give everyone a look at our fabulous tributes!" He commands with a twinge of pride.

The slight sense of happiness I had felt a moment earlier vanishes and I turn around to allow the few cameras that are there and people of my District a last look to remember me by. Sensing the opportunity, I wink slowly and seductively at the lens, causing the women on the stairs to sigh lustfully.

I enter the carriage of the glossy silver vehicle, marvelling at the amount of unnecessarily luxurious furniture squeezed into the tiny space. There's a hiss of expelled air and the hydraulics rudely slam the doors in my face.

The train gains speed and I give a sultry wave to the crowds before turning away to face Quinn, who is holding open the mahogany door into the next cabin, where Mags, Xanthius and the ever fierce Satlada are waiting for us.

We make our way into the compartment and the sight is overwhelming. The walls are draped in pale blue, embossed by swirling silver curls and the carpet is rich ebony black. A thick, mahogany dining table is located in the far end of the carriage, donned with a display of the finest and most vibrant coloured delicacies I've ever seen. Close to us is a royal blue sitting area where our escort and undecided mentors are settled on the plush couch. Opposite to them are two individual chairs of the same velvety material that I assume are for Quinn and me.

Once pleasantries have been exchanged, (or nasties, in the case of Satlada) Xanthius speaks up. "First things first my dears, we need to decide which mentor will be paired with which tribute."

"I want Mags!" I blurt out. There was no way I would have a chance on earth for sponsors if they all had to deal with Satlada's nasty temperament. And plus, Mags intrigues me, and I want to get to know the sweet old woman I see before me. She smiles at my sudden outburst, and I feel a ray of affection for her.

"Guess I'm stuck with the girl then," Satlada drawls wickedly, and a pang of sympathy for Quinn makes its way onto my conscience.

I turn and smile at her apologetically, and am greeted with the most intense and hateful glare I've ever seen her give, in the short few hours we've been acquainted. "Uh... Sorry?" I whisper to her, utterly baffled as to this strange reaction from the girl, who had previously seemed so timid and afraid.

"Keep your apologies to yourself, Odair," she hisses, "I don't need your help."

My blood boils and I am just about to retaliate when Xanthius, sensing the rising tension in the air, laughs nervously. "A bit of competition I see! Well off to your rooms then children, we can discuss the semantics tomorrow morning when you're bright-eyed and bushy tailed!"

I stand stiffly, glare at Quinn, irritated, and stalk off to my personal room.

It's a nice change from the over furnished rest of the train, with a simple yet elegant bronze wallpaper and a shiny brass bed against the far wall of the room. A matching set of drawers stands next to the bed, with a shiny lamp plugged into a power socket tastefully decorating the top.

I part the white lacy curtains and look out the window, staring in wonder at the sun reflecting over my beautiful sea, making it glimmer like shards of crystal. I stand there for ten minutes with the window open, breathing in the salty air of my home.

I take in the familiar sights one last time, as they shrink and disappear as we reach the outskirts of District 4.

The soft, cushiony mattress welcomes me and I drift slowly into sleep, utterly exhausted by the day's events and praying that I will, once again, be able to watch the sun shine over the seas of District 4.


End file.
